


Make The Fireflies Dance

by sweetly_disposed



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Affair era, Angst, Fluff, Husbands, Kisses, Love, M/M, Oneshot, eight kisses, snapshot fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetly_disposed/pseuds/sweetly_disposed
Summary: Eight different kisses in eight different moments of Robert and Aaron’s life together.





	Make The Fireflies Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, me again. Can’t stay away. 
> 
> These scenes aren’t in chronological order- some scenes you might recognise, others I’ve made up. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Title comes from Kiss Me, by Sixpence None The Richer

**One**

 

Robert’s roused into consciousness by the mattress next to him shifting.

He frowns a little at being woken, cracking one eye open to look blearily at the curtains that are still drawn across the window. The light that spills through the gap at the top is pale, telling him that it’s still early, too early on Sunday for him to be awake. He rolls over, blinking, and then looks at the bed next to him.

Instead of Aaron’s prone form, he’s met with his back. He’s sat on the edge of the bed, grey tee rumpled and riding up a little at the base of his spine. Robert looks over his pale skin, a hint of heat curling in his stomach. Stretching an arm out, he walks his fingers across the sheets until they graze against Aaron’s sleep-warm skin. Aaron shivers a little, startled, and then turns to face Robert, greeting him with a sleepy smile.

“Sorry,” he murmurs, voice deliberately low to not shatter the peace in the room. “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Mm,” is Robert’s reply. He turns onto his side to face Aaron, reaching for him again. “Going somewhere?”

“It’s Sunday, innit. I’ve got training with Adam.”

Robert groans, long and drawn out, shoving his face into Aaron’s pillow. “Can’t you go later? I thought we could sleep in late, and then go for breakfast. The three of us.”

Aaron snorts softly. “Fat chance you’ve got getting Liv out of bed before midday on a Sunday. Go back to sleep, I’ll be back before you wake up again.”

“Surely you don’t need to train anymore,” Robert whines. “It's not like you’re running a marathon, it’s a charity run.”

Aaron shakes his head, half a smile playing around his mouth, and goes back to pulling on his joggers. “Where’s your community spirit?”

“It died when I started getting my husband taken away from me at stupid o’clock every Sunday morning.” Robert grumbles, then makes a grab for Aaron’s waist. “Just leave it,” he coaxes, using that voice he knows Aaron loves. “Adam will be fine on his own just this once. Come back to bed, come on…”

Aaron lets himself be pulled down, tilting his head up for a chaste kiss. “Stop it,” he says without any real heat behind it. “I’ll only be an hour.”

Robert releases him, flopping back down into the sheets. “Fine,” he sighs heavily. “One hour.”

“Promise,” Aaron says, standing up and pulling on his hoodie. He leans back down over Robert, dipping in for another kiss.

Robert cups his jaw, the scruff of his beard scratchy on the palm of his hand, and holds him there, pressing his lips to Aaron’s once more before he pulls away. “See ya.”

“Bye.” Aaron kisses him again, hand on Robert’s ribcage. “Won’t be long.”

“Ok,” Robert grins at the next press of their lips. “Bye, then.”

“Bye,” Aaron smiles back, the next kiss going a little sideways and landing on the corner of Robert’s mouth.

“Thought you were leaving…?” Robert opens his eyes after the next kiss.

“I am,” Aaron pulls away. He hovers by the bed for a second. “Just let me…”

Robert accepts the next kiss with a muffled laugh. “Ok, ok go on, get out.”

“Right, yeah,’” Aaron backs away, grinning at Robert over his shoulder as he lets himself out of the room. Robert listens to the front door shut and the crunch of Aaron’s footsteps over gravel, and then buries himself down into the warm sheets.

Aaron will only be an hour, after all. He’s sure he can survive that long.

 

******

 

  **Two**

 

“How do we keep ending up back here?” Aaron asks quietly. “It’s just the same thing, over and over. We text, we meet, we argue, you go back to your wife. I can’t do it, Robert, it’s too much.”

Robert is quiet for a moment. He’s got his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his jeans, eyes on the straw covered floor of the barn. His dirty blond fringe falls low on his forehead. Despite the words that leave Aaron’s mouth, all he wants is Robert closer, as close as he can get, his fingers on his skin, his mouth on his own. It’s been a fortnight without any contact, and now his fingers itch with the need to touch him.

“I don’t know how to stop it,” Robert says after a moment, voice sounding oddly strangled. “It was never supposed to go this far. Chrissie, she….you know I don’t want to hurt her, but I can’t help it. Don’t you think this hard for me too?”

“This is a mistake, Robert. This whole thing is just a giant mistake, and it has to stop.” Aaron worries the inside of his lip with his teeth as he watches Robert shuffle in front of him. “Paddy already suspects something, and it won’t be long before my mum does, either. This whole thing could blow up in our faces.”

“I _know_ , Aaron,” Robert finally raises his head to look at him, eyes hard in the dim lighting. “Do you think I don’t know that? I could lose everything. I’m risking _everything_ , but that’s not enough to stop me. Every time should be the last time, but it never is. I never want it to be the last time.”

“Me neither,” Aaron admits, forcing the words out. “But what we’re doing is wrong.” He shoves his hands in to the pockets of his jacket, shivering against the chilly drafts whistling through the wood of the barn. “And I can’t do it anymore.”

Robert takes a step closer. Without his permission, Aaron sways towards him, drawn to the heat of his body like a moth to a flame. “Aaron, please. I don’t want this to end. Just...just give me time. Please.”

Aaron hesitates. Before he can reply, Robert threads his fingers into the short hair at the nape of his neck and pulls him in, covering Aaron’s mouth with his own. And Aaron’s _feels_ it. The hairs on his arms raise, heat pools low, electricity zings down his spine.

It's the same each time Robert kisses him, ever since that first time by the side of the road. He tears Aaron in different directions; he’s disgusted by Robert, by the manipulative, greedy things he does, and yet he can’t resist him, the way he makes Aaron’s blood sing in his veins, the way his fingertips skim over his skin with a kind of reverence Aaron has never been touched with before.

Robert’s lips leave his slowly, drawing out the end of the kiss. Aaron feels the puff of his breath on his lower lip and already misses the contact. His body knows Robert, has missed him, and despite everything he has just said Aaron knows this won’t be the last time. Whether it’s tomorrow or next month, they’ll end up here again, having the same conversation and ending it the same way.

Eventually it’ll go wrong. Aaron knows well enough that people who play with fire get burnt. But for now, as Robert pulls him closer, presses those lips against the skin of Aaron’s neck, Aaron will gladly get his fingers scorched a hundred times over just to feel _this_.

 

******

 

  **Three**

 

“So that’s Doug next to Diane, Paddy next to your mum and Faith, Charity and Vanessa with Sam and Marlon…what?” Robert trails off his listing to glance up at Aaron, who has stopped, frozen with a mug of tea halfway to his mouth. “What did I say?”

“We’re putting Mum and Faith together? Do you _want_ there to be a fight?”

Robert sighs, dropping the pen with a clack and leaning back in his chair. “It’s our wedding, Aaron, I’m sure they can tolerate each other for a few hours.” Aaron just stares at him. “Fine, fine, I’ll move Faith to sit with Doug and Diane. Happy?”

Aaron shrugs nonchalantly. “Don’t know why you’re making so much fuss about a seating plan. Does it really matter that much?”

“Yes, Aaron, it does,” Robert tells him patiently. “These things take time, weddings are a lot of work you know.”

“Yeah, so you keep saying. Why are we doing this now, though? We’ve only got an hour for lunch.”

Robert just barely restrains himself from narrowing his eyes at Aaron. It was entirely his idea to plan and execute a wedding in just four short months, a feat that had sounded impossible to Robert. The options had either been four months, or eighteen months before the venue they’d wanted became free again. Aaron hadn’t wanted to wait that long, so he’d just smiled one of his lovely smiles at Robert and that had been it, they’d booked it for sixteen weeks time.

Aaron seems to be mostly oblivious to how much needs to be done, though, and honestly, Robert is now considering roping Liv in to help. She might be more more useful than his husband-to-be.

“It’s got to be done, plus we need to finalise menus, meet the photographer, oh, our appointment with the bakery is next Wednesday-“

“You’re turning into a bit of a Bridezilla, you know.” Aaron says idly, setting down his mug and moving around the table to hover behind Robert. “We could spend our lunch break deciding who’s sitting where, or…” his lips brush the shell of Robert’s ear. “We could do something...else.”

“Uh uh,” Robert shakes his head. “No chance; I came home to do this, and nothing else. Now, I’ve put Kerry and the factory girls on one table…” Aaron’s arms slide around his shoulders distractingly, lips feather light on his neck. “And, um, I thought we should put Cain with...with…” Aaron kisses his jaw, fingers trailing down the front of Robert’s shirt. “Moira...and…”

Aaron tilts Roberts chin back with a finger, stretching around to kiss him sideways. His tongue touches Robert’s lips gently and Robert allows it, reaching up to curl his fingers around Aaron’s wrist. His other hand twists itself into Robert’s hair and his mind goes blank, automatically pressing forward to deepen the kiss.

“I’ll help you with this later, promise,” Aaron murmurs. His teeth graze Robert’s neck, eliciting a soft groan. “So how about bed now, and wedding stuff later?”

And really, who is Robert to say no to that?

 

*****

 

**Four**

 

The sound of a lawnmower outside brings Aaron slowly into consciousness. He inhales deeply, let it go again, and rolls onto his back. Gradually, he becomes aware of the ache in his hips, the soreness in the muscles in the back of his thighs. He’s in need of a shower, too, but he can’t bring himself to move from this spot just yet. Five more minutes, he tells himself, and then he’ll get up. Just…not yet.

There’s a rustling next to him, and then the mattress dips and a body rolls towards him. An arm slings itself lazily over Aaron’s stomach, and then a nose nuzzles at the shell of his ear. Aaron smiles to himself, cracking open one eye to see messy blond hair and miles of pale, freckled skin. His body is a furnace, drawing Aaron into his heat, and Aaron shuffles closer until they are pressed together, shoulder to ankle, limbs moving slowly to entwine them both until Aaron isn’t too sure where he ends and Robert begins.

Even though his skin itches for a shower and his bladder protests loudly, Aaron could gladly stay here forever. No one would ever have to know. They could just not go home, and spend the rest of their lives like this, without anyone interfering. No worrying mothers, no concerned best friends...no wives.

That thought makes Aaron open his eyes properly, looking over Robert’s long eyelashes, the line of his nose, the curve of his eyebrows. The guilt should come right about now, waking up with someone else’s husband in his arms, but he doesn’t want to feel it yet. That will come for him later, leaving him sick and shaky in the dark of his bedroom by himself, but for now, he pretends that Robert is his.

“You’re staring,” Robert mumbles, and Aaron shoves away his train of thought and smiles gently.

“M’not,” he replies, and Robert opens one eye, looking at Aaron in amusement.

”You were. Morning.”

“Morning,” Aaron doesn’t even try to hide anymore. He touches the freckles on Robert’s chest gently, one at a time, and Robert’s fingertips begin tracing over his back, skimming over his skin in nonsensical patterns. “Should we get up?”

“Nah check out isn’t for ages yet,” Robert replies, even though he’s got no idea what time it is. He reaches down to pull the sheet up and over them, cocooning them against the world outside.

Under here he’s all Aaron can see, all he can feel, and he swarms every single one of his sense, making his head swim. If he closes his eyes again Aaron can easily pretend that they’re in their own home on a lazy Sunday morning, that this is normal for them, that the ring on Robert’s finger was put there by Aaron himself.

Robert ducks his head, aiming for Aaron’s mouth but missing, lips catching most of Aaron’s bottom lip and part of his chin. Aaron huffs, lifting a hand to catch Robert’s chin between his thumb and forefinger to hold him steady, and presses their lips together again, soft and slow. Rob lingers when he pulls away, half a smile playing on his lips, hooded eyes promising more, now, later...always.

But this will end soon, he knows it will. Robert will get up, they’ll leave the hotel in separate cars and go back to their separate lives. Until that happens though, Aaron will lie here, Robert’s heartbeat under his fingers, his lips resting on the sleep-warm skin of Robert’s neck, and just pretend for a little longer.

 

*****

 

**Five**

 

“Look, I’m not saying you didn’t do the right thing, I’m just saying you should have told me about it!”

”What, so you could talk me out of it?” Aaron shoves his key in the door and all but kicks it open. “This is the right thing for her, Robert. I didn’t think I’d need your _approval_.”

“That’s not what I mean, and you know it.” Robert shrugs his jacket off, throwing it at the nearest chair. He follows Aaron to the kitchen and hovers by the table, arms folded over his chest. “I just mean that we’re supposed to make decisions together now. That’s what we agreed, remember? I went looking for you only to have your mum tell me you’d taken Liv to the airport! How much of a mug does that make me look? Your mum knew about this before I did!”

“Can you not see how much you’re overreacting?” Aaron bangs the kettle down onto the counter top, making the water slosh inside. “It was a cheap, last minute flight to Ireland, and she wanted to spend the weekend with her mum. That’s not a bad thing! I don’t understand what the big deal is!”

”The big deal, is that you should have called me. Or sent me a text, anything! I thought something bad had happened!”

”Surely the fact that I _didn’t_ call you means that nothing bad had happened?”

“How was I to know that? I’m not psychic, Aaron.”

”I don’t actually need to tell you everything, you know. She’s not your responsibility anyway!”

Aaron feels his eyes widen as soon as the words leave him. In a second, everything seems to slow, bringing a heavy silence that hangs between them. Aaron stares at Robert, mouth hanging open, as his husband just looks steadily back at him, one eyebrow raised.

“Wow,’” Robert finally says into the silence. “I thought we’d talked about this.”

“Rob,” Aaron scrubs a hand over his eyes. “I didn’t mean that, I’m sorry.”

”She’s my little sister too, you know,” Robert shakes his head. “I don’t know how many times we’re going to have this argument.”

Aaron pushes away from the counter, stepping into Robert’s space. Thankfully, he doesn’t back away, although his arms remain firm on his chest. “I shouldn’t have said that. She’s _our_ responsibility, not just mine. I know that. I just thought she should spend some time with her mum.”

“And you’re right,” Robert nods. “But I was worried. Your mum telling me you’d gone to the airport? I thought something had happened.”

Aaron sighs. He pulls on Robert’s wrists until his arms uncross, and then curls his fingers around his forearms. “I didn’t think, you know? It just happened out of nowhere. I didn’t mean to make you worry.”

“I know. Just, don’t do it again, ok? I was half ready to pack a bag and follow you.”

Aaron snorts. “That’s dramatic, even for you.”

Robert smiles. His hands slide around Aaron’s waist, fingers linking together at the small of his back. “It’s entirely your fault, you’ve made me like this.”

”Of course it’s my fault,” Aaron rolls his eyes, trying not to smile. “How will I ever make it up to you.”

Robert’s mouth twitches. He leans in close, resting his forehead on Aaron’s. Aaron closes his eyes at the touch, lips already parting, breath leaving him slowly when Robert kisses him, soft and steady. He presses back, trying to say how sorry he is in a way that will always be better than his fumbled, stupid apologies out loud.

And in that way of his that always makes Aaron feel grateful, stupid, and even more in love, Robert understands. His lips leave Aaron’s, pressing across his cheek, down to his jaw. “I suppose I’ll forgive you in time,” he teases gently.

 

*****

 

**Six**

 

So here’s the thing.

Aaron’s not known for wanting to take part in ‘family time’. Name any occasion you like, birthdays, Christmas, weddings...if Aaron can’t get out of it you can be sure that he’ll be the one sat at the back of the room nursing a pint and warding off anyone who approaches him with that trademark scowl of his. He doesn’t do well in big crowds anyway, but when those crowds are made up of his entire family and all the baggage that comes with them, frankly, Aaron would rather be anywhere else.

But this time it feels different. They’re all round Lisa and Zak’s for Christmas dinner, sat at a table groaning under the weight of all the food and drink they’ve put on. There’s tinny Christmas songs coming from the radio in the corner of the room, tinsel strewn absolutely everywhere that makes Aaron itch just looking at it, and yes, even those ridiculous paper hats from the cheap crackers are placed wonkily on everyone’s heads. And for once, Aaron isn’t complaining. He’s even wearing the ridiculous jumper Paddy bought him. Next to him is Liv, laughing along as Charity gets steadily drunker with Chas and starts wailing along to the radio. Next to her, wearing his own matching snowman-themed monstrosity, is Robert.

Never did Aaron imagine this; a Sugden at a Dingle Christmas, willingly wearing a Christmas jumper, doing his best to get along with Aaron’s family. He laughs along with Liv, sipping at one of those dubious drinks Lisa calls ‘Snowballs’, occasionally glancing at Aaron and smiling widely. Every time he reaches over Liv to put a hand on Aaron’s shoulder, his arm, Aaron feels his heartbeat stutter in his chest. If any of his previous boyfriends had ever tried to touch him like that in front his family Aaron would have shrugged them straight off, but he can’t wait for each of Robert’s touches, leaning into them, relishing the feel of his fingers touching the back of his hand when he wants his attention.

“It’s getting late,” Robert says as the clock ticks past one in the morning. “Should we get Liv home? I think Charity’s been sneaking her Snowballs while we’ve not been looking.”

“Sounds about right,” Aaron mutters, glaring at Charity where she’s mixing more drinks at the end of the table. “Ok, you grab the coats and I’ll say bye to Mum.”

Aaron endures the hugging and slurring of Chas, promising to see her tomorrow, and untangles himself from her arms to find Robert. He spots him with Liv by the front door, helping her thread her arms into her jacket, a half-fond, half-disapproving smile on his face as she overbalances and falls back into him, giggling feebly.

Aaron rolls his eyes, taking his own jacket and sliding it on. “We definitely need to get her home.”

“Yeah, and have a word with Charity about underage drinking,” Robert says dryly, one eyebrow raised at Liv’s sparkling eyes and pink cheeks. “Ready?”

And suddenly the room spins and rightens itself again and Aaron sees him as he is; stupid Christmas jumper, ruffled blond hair, expression soft as he looks at Aaron but bags under his eyes telling of the busy day they’ve had. He’s joking with his family, looking after his little sister, and Aaron is totally, utterly, in love with him.

He steps forwards, grabbing Robert’s lapels and dragging him down into a kiss. Robert’s still for half a second, clearly surprised, before he kisses back, lips warm against Aaron’s. His arms rest at Aaron's waist, one hand sliding around his shoulders to pull him in closer. Mere seconds later they’re broken apart by the whooping of Charity and Chas.

“Mistletoe’s over there, you two, you missed!” Charity hollers, pointing at the kitchen.

“Save it for when you get home boys, eh?” Cain mutters as he brushes past them. Aaron pulls back, embarrassed, but Robert just rolls his eyes good-naturedly.

“What was that for?” he asks Aaron quietly, half a smile still playing on his mouth.

But Aaron just shrugs. “Just happy, that’s all.”

Robert smile grows wide. He gets that look in his eyes that tells Aaron they need to be alone, and soon, and Aaron reaches for the door handle.

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Liv says meekly, skin drained of all colour.

Aaron opens the door and bundles her outside, reaching back for Robert. Fingers tangle in with his own, holding on tight and pulling Aaron back and into his side. He looks up at Robert, and even as Liv begins retching, Aaron knows that this time it really is different.

If all his future Christmases are like this, then that’s perfectly fine with him.

 

*****

 

**Seven**

 

“Liv, move it!”

From the kitchen, Robert hears Aaron clattering down the stairs, yelling to their teenager as he goes. He hops into the room, one leg in his jeans, shirt half on, hair still sticking up from a combination of Robert’s fingers and the bedsheets, and glares at Robert where he’s sat innocently eating his toast. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

Robert raises his eyebrows. “I did,” he says slowly. “You told me to piss off.”

Aaron grumbles, yanking on the other leg of his black jeans and zipping them up. He rushes back to the stairs, peering round the curve of the banister. “Liv!” he yells, louder now, and Robert winces.

“Are you sure you don’t want me there?” he offers, watching as Aaron hurries to the door, pulling his jacket off the peg and patting the pockets down. “Moral support and that.”

“No, no,” Aaron waves him off, now patting the pockets of his jeans. “I know Liv’s stressed, it’s best if just one of us is there.”

Robert nods. He moves to the toaster to slide two more pieces of bread into it and then glances at the clock on the wall with a grimace. Perhaps wisely, he chooses not to say anything.

Aaron makes a frustrated sound, striding over to the stairs again. “ _Liv!”_ he bellows. “For the love of god will you _move it!”_

Robert is suddenly thankful they don’t have any immediate neighbours. He reaches for his coffee, taking a slow sip as he watches Aaron fly around the living room. “Coffee table,” he says, and Aaron snatches his keys up from the glass table, stuffing them into his back pocket.

Liv makes her entrance at that point, thumping down the stairs and then stalking into the kitchen with a scowl. Robert can feel the anxiety radiating off her in waves, so he doesn’t offer anything other than a quiet “Morning,” and receives a grunt in reply.

“Finally!” Aaron huffs. “Right, come on, we’re late.”

”Whatever,” Liv all but growls. “It’s only a stupid parents meeting.’”

“Yeah, well, we’re still going no matter what you say so you might as well stop complaining,” Aaron retorts, barely glancing up from where he’s tying his laces. “Although, whoever thought it was a good idea to have it on a bloody Saturday morning needs their head tested.”

Robert finishes buttering the two slices of toast and hands one out to Liv. She takes it with another grunt. “Good luck, kiddo,” Robert murmurs to her. “It’s gonna be fine.”

“Liv, come on, let’s go!”

“Breakfast?” Robert addresses Aaron, holding the other slice out.

Aaron pauses, then softens, hurrying over to Robert and taking the toast from him. “Thank you,” he mutters. “You’re a lifesaver. Sorry for the yelling.”

Robert brushes the apology off with a shake of his head. “Look after her, yeah? I’ll be here when you get back.”

Aaron steals a mouthful of his coffee and then leans in to press his lips to Robert’s. He’s gone before Robert can really enjoy it, but it still makes him grin.

“Love you, bye,” Aaron says over his shoulder as he ushers Liv towards the front door.

“Love you, too,” Robert calls. “Check your hair in the car!” He hears Aaron swear just before the door slams shut behind them.

The quiet that follows their departure cloaks the house like a heavy blanket, leaving everything still and silent. Robert shakes his head, setting his mug down in the sink and then heading for the stairs.

He’ll probably have to do some damage control later when they get back, but for now...he’s got the bed to himself.

 

*****

 

**Eight**

 

“Oh, here he is, the Incredible Sulk!” Paddy hollers from behind the bar.

“Hilarious,” Aaron frowns, stalking to the bar and pulling a stool out, deliberately making the legs screech across the wooden floor to make Paddy wince. “Pint.”

“Well, good morning to you too,” Chas says from behind him, joining Paddy with her hands full of empties. “What a sunny mood you’re in today.”

“Give it a rest, will ya?” Aaron snaps. He picks up a cardboard beer mat and begins to steadily shred it into tiny, jagged pieces.

“Oi, less of the cheek if you don’t mind,” Chas tugs her cardigan around herself. “Just because you’re moping around missing your boyfriend doesn’t mean you’ve got to take it out on us.”

“Ah, so that’s what it is,” Paddy says knowingly. He sets Aaron’s beer down in front of him on a new beer mat. “Is the separation getting to you? How long has it been now? Five days?”

“Six,” Aaron corrects, and then stops himself. “Er, I think.”

“Well he’ll be back tomorrow, won’t he? Here, why don’t me and your mum take Liv for the night? You two can order in some food, catch up properly.” Paddy winks, and Aaron grimaces.

“Nah, you’re alright, ta. She’ll wanna see him too.” He takes a large mouthful of beer and then looks up to find Chas and Paddy watching him with identical expressions of something close to pity. “What are you two staring at? Haven’t you got a pub to run?”

He pushes back from the bar with another satisfying screech and stomps out of the pub, leaving his pint behind. He’s not going home, that much is certain, but anywhere is preferable to those two pecking his head. He’ll go for a walk or something, maybe go and help Adam at the garage, anywhere but that empty house with his equally empty bed.

With just him in it the house is too big; he rattles around in it like a spare part that doesn’t really belong there. Phone calls and Skype don’t really do much to make him feel better, and though Aaron will never admit it to anyone, least of all his mum and Paddy, he misses Robert desperately. It feels like Robert has gone away on this trip and taken half of Aaron with him. The house is too quiet, the bed too big and cold. He doesn’t like to call Robert during the day in case he interrupts a meeting, so instead he suffers, lonely and miserable, subjected to Chas and Paddy’s teasing.

He’ll be home in a little more than eighteen hours. Aaron can survive that long. If he goes into town with Adam, gets drunk, then sleeps through to late morning tomorrow, he’ll wake up and Robert might be-

Aaron stops just as he passes The Mill. He blinks, and then again to make sure he’s not imagining things. But he’s not, that’s definitely Robert’s car sat on the drive.

Aaron hurries down the gravel pathway, fumbling for his keys. He opens the front door, peering inside.

“Hello?” he calls, closing the door softly behind him. “Rob?”

“Hey,” a voice replies from the kitchen. Robert comes around the corner, phone in hand, coat still on. “I was just going to call you. Meeting finished early so-“

He doesn’t get much further than that. Aaron all but throws himself at him, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him down into a hard kiss. Robert makes a little sound of surprise, but then his arms wind around Aaron’s waist, drawing him in. He smells like the outdoors, like Robert, like home.

“Miss me?” he murmurs when Aaron lets him go, burying his face in his shoulder.

And for once in his life, Aaron doesn’t have a snarky retort, or any sort of comeback to make a joke out of how he feels.

Instead, he presses a kiss to Roberts neck and just says, “Yeah. Yeah, I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought! And if you have any different scenes you’d like to read send them my way! Xx


End file.
